inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kazemaru Ichirouta (風丸 一郎太) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga, and anime. He is a defender (in the first season) then a midfielder (second and third season) for Raimon and, later on, Inazuma Japan. He was also the forward and the captain of the Dark Emperors in season 2. He reappeared in GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"A nimble defender. He has been friends with Endou for a long time. "'' Appearance Kazemaru has aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail, with bangs that cover his left eye. He has light brown eyes. When he is wearing casual clothes, he usually wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket and brown pants. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has gotten taller and his hair is worn down but has a slight bit of hair tied at the back (a half-moon ponytail). His new hairstyle has a lot of similarities with Edgar Valtinas . The right-side bangs (the ones near the uncovered eye) are now straight. He wears a light brown jacket, gray trousers and dark brown shoes. Personality Kazemaru is shown to have a competitive character, as he likes to play against strong players. He is also shown to have some confidence issues under high pressure, and is afraid of not being able to keep up with the rest of his teammates. Kazemaru sometimes has conflicted feelings within himself. He's a good side leader, which is most prominently witnessed during season 3 when he takes over as captain while Endou, Kidou, Sakuma, and Fudou are helping Orpheus. He seems to be one of the most expressive characters in the anime. He is shown to be very kind and caring to his teammates, but can be slow thinking as seen in episode 005. He is close to his teammates. When they won against Little Gigant, he jumped up and hugged Endou. In the manga, he seemed to care for his team, and he's the one who taught Kabeyama about defensive tactics. Altough he was injured in the match against Teikoku, he kept cheering for the rest of his teammates. Plot Season 1 Originally a member of the Raimon track club, Kazemaru was asked by Endou to join Raimon's soccer club for their upcoming match against Teikoku as they were short on players. At first, he said he would consider the offer, but after seeing Endou practice by himself intensely, he decided to join the team. During the first match against Teikoku he became horrified by the type of football which Teikoku plays. During the match against Inazuma Eleven, he and Gouenji bringed a new hissatsu; Honoo no Kazamidori. Just before the match against Sengoku Igajima (the first match in the Football Frontier tournament), he had to decide whether to stay on the Raimon team or to go back to the athletics club. This was brought on by Miyasaka, who kept pushing him to go back to the athletics club. However, after watching him play so passionately, Miyasaka allowed him to stay with the soccer team. After that, he won the Football Frontier tournament along with the Raimon team. Season 2 Kazemaru fought the teams from Aliea Academy at the start of season 2, but as the story progressed, he began to lose confidence in himself, seeing that he could not keep up with the levels of Aliea Academy, so he could not steal the ball and pass to his teammates. After Raimon fought The Genesis, he said that he wasn't strong enough and left. In the game, however, Kazemaru left the team after being badly injured during the fight with Genesis from pushing himself too hard. At the end of episode 63, Kazemaru appeared again, but this time as the antagonist and the captain of Dark Emperors. The team consisted of previous Raimon members forced to leave the team who had used the Aliea Meteorite to become stronger. Later, Endou's high spirit and willpower for soccer awakened him and the other members from the meteorite's control. The Aliea Meteorite broke into pieces and he and the others were free once more. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Gakuen arc, Kazemaru was called by Coach Hibiki to be one of Inazuma Japan representatives. During the match he shows a great speed when passing by Tsunami, creating a wind pressure that throws him to the side. Later, he, along with Kogure and Kurimatsu, use their bodies to deflect Tsunami Boost. He was one of the chosen to join Inazuma Japan at the conclusion of the representative match. Kazemaru is seen to be taking a walk with Midorikawa in episode 78 and is also the fifth/sixth person to be spying on Endou and Fuyuka with Rika, Touko, Kabeyama, and Kurimatsu being the first four. This episode is his debut wearing casual clothes. During the match with Neo Japan, coach Kudou ordered Kazemaru to go somewhere and he returns with a sweaty body. He was then substituted into the match and it turned out that he completed the hissatsu Dance of The Wind God. In the match with Fire Dragon, he learned a new hissatsu called Tatsumaki Otoshi - it was originally a hissatsu that Tsunami had in mind to use with Kabeyama, but since Tsunami was injured (in the anime), Kazemaru used it with Kabeyama to score. Also, he was able to steal the ball from Nagumo. During the time when Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou helped Orpheus to defeat Team K, he was the temporary captain of the team when they were playing against The Empire, but was injured in the second half of the match, making Hiroto the next temporary captain. In the match with Unicorn, he learned another new hissatsu, The Hurricane with Fubuki. In the match of Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant, he sits on the bench in the second half. In Episode 126 he is seen graduating from Raimon like the others, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that he and the rest of Raimon were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. In Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in neither group scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched; all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) Kazemaru is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO. It is shown in the Game cutscene that he was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. Kazemaru made his reappearance in Episode 043 (GO), where he, along with Kira Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio and Kabeyama Heigorou, are seen watching the match between Raimon (GO) and Dragonlink. Movies Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Corps Ogre He appears in the movie and fights against team Ogre with the help of Kanon, Fideo, Fubuki, Tobitaka, Hiroto, Toramaru and other teammates. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon and is seen to help Raimon. Also, he comes to join Raimon in his younger form, along with the rest of some members in Inazuma Japan. During the match against Team Zero, he turned into his young form to help Raimon. He used Shippuu Dash to pass one adverse member, and then he used Koutei Penguin No. 2 with Kidou and Fudou to score a goal. Game appearance Hissatsu * SH Honoo no Kazamidori (with Gouenji Shuuya) * SH Tatsumaki Otoshi (with Kabeyama Heigorou) * SH The Hurricane (with Fubuki Shirou) * SH Triple Boost (D.E. form) * SH Dark Phoenix (D.E. form) * SH Excalibur (Game, D.E. form) *'SH Mach Wind' (GO Game) *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2 '(GO Movie/Wii) *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Fujin no Mai' *'OF Bunshin Feint '(Game) *'OF Overdrive' (GO Game) *'DF Bunshin Defense '(D.E. form and normal form IE2) *'DF Quick Draw' (Game) *'DF Double Cyclone' (Game, Neo Raimon form) *'SK Butterfly Moves!' (D.E. form) *'SK Speed Force' (D.E. form) *'SK Ikemen Up!' (GO Game) Keshin *'KH Kousoukou No Maxim '(GO Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Banana Shoot' *'HT Route of Sky ' *'HT Dual Typhoon ' Quotes *''"I've lost track how much courage his spirit has given me"'' (Referring to Endou) *''"I'll bring this ball to them!"'' (To Himself) *''"I'm sorry Endou but ... I don't think be as strong as you"'' (To Endou) *''"We're here on our own will. The moment I touched this Aliea meteorite, I felt immersed in power. The power I was seeking. I wanted to become strong, no matter how much I wanted that, I felt a limit to how much I could do on my own. But the Aliea meteorite has bestowed me with an unbelievable amount of power. My speed and power have increased more than you can imagine. I want to use this power to it's full extent!"'' (Referring to the Aliea Meteorite) *''"The Dark Emperors have chosen the Raimon Eleven as their commemorative first opponent. Now then... Let's play soccer, Endou."'' (To Endou Mamoru) Trivia *Kaze (風) is Japanese for wind, so his name refers to his speed; that also means "as fast as the wind". *Kirigakure calls Kazemaru 'Fujimaru' because "風" can both mean Kaze (wind) and Fuji (air). *He has two forms in the game: Normal (DF), and Dark Emperors form (FW). The normal Kazemaru is also good as a midfielder (as seen in season 3). *Whenever he is annoyed or realizes that they have something useless, he slaps his face or does a facepalm as seen in various episodes. *Although his left eye is covered, it is revealed for a brief moment in some episodes, like episode 16, during the fight with Sengoku Igajima. *He is one of the characters that played three positions: defender in Raimon, midfielder in Inazuma Japan, and forward in Dark Emperors. *In the game, he left the team after the first match against Genesis because of being severely injured, and he is taken away by an ambulance, which is driven by a very suspicious man. *In the 2nd game Inazuma Eleven game he can be scouted after beating the Oumihara competition route. *All of his Shoot Hissatsu in the Anime are Combination Hissatsu. * In episode 122, he appeared to have a different voice but it returned to normal in the next episode. *He won the 2010 Anime Grand Prix' of "Most Popular Male Character" and "Most Popular Character of All Time" in the annual magazine Animage and ranked second on 2011 Anime Grand Prix of "Most Popular Character of All Time", losing to Kirino. *He has a character song, titled "Mai Agare!". *In the Inazuma Eleven GO game you can get Kazemaru by putting a special password in his young form. *He used to play in the Japan Pro League with Kabeyama and Gouenji. *He reappears in Episode 043 (GO) watching the final of Holy Road. Category:Characters Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Defenders Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User Category:Inazuma Japan B Category:Red Team Category:Neo Raimon Category:Wind Character Category:FF Raimon Category:First Raimon Category:Scout Character